


Amour Fashion Victim

by DemonicandCavalier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Funny, M/M, Romantic Fluff, THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicandCavalier/pseuds/DemonicandCavalier
Summary: Une sortie dans un magasin de vêtement avec Tooru est toujours une épreuve. Pourtant, cette fois, la sortie s'avèra bien différente des autres.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Amour Fashion Victim

**Author's Note:**

> Je les aime. Je les aime. Je les aime.

Tobio regarda une énième fois sa montre, fatigué d'attendre la Drag Queen qui lui servait d'amour de sa vie. Deux heures qu'il était planté devant sa cabine d'essayage à lui tendre, à récupérer et à lui re-tendre tel ou tel vêtement qui lui plaisait mais qui, finalement, n'étaient pas à son goût. Deux heures qu'il supportait ses "Tu es sûr que ça me va bien?". Et ses "Moi je trouve que ça me grossit vachement. Tu ne trouve pas, toi, Tobio-chan, que ça me grossit trop ce pantalon?". Puis ses "Non mais tu es vraiment sûr que cette couleur me va bien, hein? Y en a pas une autre t'es sûr?". Et, bon sang, il mourrait d'envie de l'étrangler juste pour ne plus avoir à l'entendre.

\- Tooru, c'est bon? T'as choisi? finit par soupirer le jeune homme en regardant une nouvelle fois sa montre. On doit passer voir Iwaizumi après, tu te rappelle?

\- Je sais! Mais je veux être parfait! J'ai pas le droit d'avoir envie d'être parfait pour mon mariage?!

Et oui... le mariage. Tobio n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il aie osé faire sa demande. Encore moins qu'il en aie eu le courage.

Il s'en souvenait encore comme si c'était la veille. Transpirant. Pire qu'Hinata avant un match important. Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'envie de vomir de stress serait contagieuse des années sur le tard. Néanmoins, cela en avait valu la chandelle. Tooru avait sincèrement eu l'air heureux de leurs fiançailles. Il avait même prit en main l'organisation du mariage et voulait une fête inoubliable. Assurément, il l'aurait. Tobio, pour sa part, n'oublierait jamais le marathon que son amour lui avait fait subir, sur tout les plans, pour cet instant. Entre le choix du meilleur endroit pour leurs noces, le choix de la salle de réception, les bagues, le nombre d'invités, le placement des tables, le traiteur... un tas de contraintes qui avaient faillit décourager Tobio mais qui avaient, au contraire, enflammé la détermination de Tooru pour que ce mariage soit le plus beau et le plus réussi d'entres tous.

Étaient ensuite venu le choix des tenues. Tooru avait insisté pour faire ça en dernier et ils avaient donc réservé cette journée pour faire un tour dans un magasin de vêtements spécialisé dans les costumes de mariages. Tooru avait envoyé paître le vendeur. Affirmant qu'il se passerait de ses services et Tobio n'avait eu d'autres choix que de le suivre dans ses essayages. Il avait laissé Tooru choisir pour lui, lui faisant entièrement confiance sur le choix du costume pour lui. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que s'occuper de celui de son amour serait un brin plus compliqué... et, là, il se sentait prêt à craquer une durite.

\- Ok. Sors que je puisse voir ce que ça donne, finit-il par demander, au bout d'u rouleau.

À ces mots, Tooru écarta violemment les rideaux qui les séparaient, une moue frustrée sur la bouche, les joues gonflées et les sourcils froncés à l'extrême, l'air de dire: "Y a intérêt que ce soit la bonne cette fois, sinon je fais un scandale."

Rien de bien nouveau. Pourtant, lorsque Tobio baissa le regard sur son costume trois pièces blanc assortit d'une très jolie cravate couleur crème, il apprécia très sincèrement la nouveauté. C'était... Très élégant. Et très... sexy. Bon sang. Ça lui allait même sacrément bien. Il déglutit.

Mieux que sacrément bien.

\- Ouais, je sais, c'est pas terrible, commenta alors Tooru, en touchant la dîtes cravate, un air déçu sur le visage. J'aurai préféré du blanc ou du bleu mais du blanc sur du blanc c'est trop blanc. Et du bleu... bah j'aurai déjà les boutons de manchettes bleues alors je trouvais ça un peu redondant sachant qu'on est censé mettre qu'une seule chose de bleu pour un mariage... ohé, tu m'écoutes? fit-il en constatant l'air complètement à l'ouest de Tobio.

Ce qui suffit pour réveiller le jeune homme de ses pensées.

\- Hum... Oui?

Tooru fronça davantage ses sourcils et le dévisagea étrangement. Aussi, Tobio s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise de s'être ainsi fait prendre en plein délit d'égarement alors même que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour en avoir un.

\- Tu disais?

Un sourire narquois répondit à sa question.

\- T'étais en train de me mâter.

Une affirmation. Tobio n'allait pas démentir. Ni confirmer.

\- Iwaizumi nous attend toujours, se contenta-t-il de dire, les joues néanmoins rouges et le regard fuyant.

\- Alors ne le faisons pas attendre plus longtemps! s'exclama joyeusement Tooru, reprenant subitement du poil de la bête.

Ce qui surprit Tobio.

\- Mais... et le costume?

\- Je prends celui-là, chantonna Tooru.

\- Alors que tu ne le trouvais pas terrible? s'étonna Tobio.

\- Quoi? Mais il est très bien ce costume, réfuta son fiancé.

\- Mais...

\- Si tu me trouves beau dans ce costume alors, oui, il est parfait pour notre mariage.

Et c'est ainsi que se finit leur péripétie dans cette boutique.

**Author's Note:**

> Je les aime. Je les aime. Je les aime.
> 
> JE LES AIME!


End file.
